


Old Haunts

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck talks about his past, as much as that's possible.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt "I'll tell you all my secrets but I lie about my past." at <a href="http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org">dsc6dsnippets.
Thanks a bunchto </a><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho">hazelwho</a> for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Haunts

“So, what do _you_ like to do?”

Dan asks the same way Duck asked back in the motel. Duck almost has to laugh at how clumsy it all is, but he supposes there’s no “normal” way this goes.

“I like the Watch,” he says, and watches Dan frown as he tries to figure out what that’s supposed to mean.

“I mean. Not like that.” He smiles for a split second. “You know. I like to go and sit on the rocks, in the summer. Watch the waves. It’s peaceful out there.”

Dan nods. “Yes.”

Duck remembers with a sudden ache. The way the sea kissed the edge of the island, the sound of her murmurings in the dusk, telling him of faraway countries in a language no human ears could understand.

“Used to go a lot when I was a kid. Lie down between the trees, watch the clouds."

The summer breeze plays with his hair, a familiar call from like to like. In his darker hours, he has wished he could give in to it, shed this skin and seep back into the bones of the land.

Not any more.

He squeezes Dan’s hand. 

“I love this place.”

“It does that to people,” Dan says and leans in for a kiss.

Duck responds, presses his lips against Dan’s, and the ache in his belly fades. 

“You don’t know the best of it,” he says, and gets up. “Let’s go out. Walk along the coast. It’s got some of the country’s best-kept secrets.”

Dan snorts. “This island has secrets?”

Duck bites his lip. “More than you would believe.”

He first took their form out of curiosity, and he has questioned the wisdom of his decision more than once. 

But now, there’s nothing that could make him want to trade back.


End file.
